In the related art, there is a known technique of performing dyeing on a resin body by heating the resin body to which a dye is adhered. In a method of dyeing a plastic lens disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a base on the surface of which a sublimation dye is applied faces the plastic lens in a vacuum atmosphere without contact. Next, by performing heating with a heating device, the sublimation dye sublimates and a dye layer is formed on the surface of the plastic lens.
In addition, a technique is known of fixing a dye by heating a resin body by irradiating a resin body with infrared light to which a dye is adhered. For example, a dyeing device disclosed in Patent Document 2 irradiates a plastic lens with infrared light in a state where an area of the plastic lens on which a dye is not vaporized and deposited is shaded by shading means. As a result, in a part where the dye is not vaporized and deposited, generation of yellowing due to heating is suppressed.